Un Nouveau Jour se Lève
by Kina Elduin
Summary: Les éléments se sont calmés depuis le début du siège de Terminal City. Maintenant, chacun travaille à survivre et à s'organiser comme il le peut. L'espoir renaît pour les transgéniques et Max fait une découverte des plus intéressante.


Note de l'auteure:  
  
J'ai finalement traduit mon ébauche de fanfic (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'ai commencé l'écriture de ce texte en anglais et c'est cette version uniquement qui était disponible sur le net avant aujourd'hui). J'en ai également profité pour corriger quelques points en plus d'ajouter certains détails. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire une de mes fanfics alors soyez indulgents. J'aime beaucoup les commentaires constructifs, car ils m'aident à me corriger et identifier mes lacunes. La structure de l'histoire est complète dans ma tête. Je verrai si j'ai le courage d'écrire la suite un jour.  
  
Décharge : Les personnages de Dark Angel ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun profit avec ce texte.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
Terminal City, Dixième jour de siège  
  
Les choses s'étaient un peu calmées depuis la mise en place du drapeau de Joshua au sommet de l'un des immeubles de Terminal City. La masse de gens qui s'était au départ assemblée aux limites de la ville quelques jours plus tôt, dans le but de voir de leurs propres yeux à quoi pouvaient bien réellement ressembler les Freaks, s'était rapidement dissoute face au manque flagrant d'action visible de l'autre côté de la barrière. Nous pouvions cependant ressentir la présence de la police ici et là qui s'assurait que les gens les plus résistants ne viendraient pas mettre en danger la récente paix établie.  
  
En effet, l'endroit était très calme, chacun demeurant de son côté, un oeil sur les agissements de l'autre, prêt cependant à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect provenant du côté opposé. Même les médias avaient fini par se fatiguer et avaient remballé leurs équipements étant donné que la nouvelle: les Freaks sont parmi nous était à présent obsolète et plus personne ne semblait vraiment y porter d'attention aujourd'hui puisqu'ils ne dérangeaient pas les habitants de la ville dans leur petit train-train quotidien. Tant qu'on ne les voyait pas et qu'ils restaient dans le secteur abandonné de Terminal City, les résidents de Seattle arrivaient tout de même à se sentir en sécurité. Pour le moment, il fallait se contenter de cette situation. Les gens tendent à avoir peur de ce qu'il leur est inconnu. Il ne restait plus qu'à leur faire découvrir la nature des transgéniques, ce qui n'était tout de même pas une simple tâche pouvant se faire en criant ciseau, mais néanmoins, il y avait de l'espoir pour le futur. La liberté avait son prix et pour les rescapés de Manticore, elle commençait par devoir s'acclimater à un environnement inconnu avec les moyens du bord.  
  
Max et quelques autres travaillaient fort à essayer de trouver un endroit où loger pour chacun étant donné que le nombre de transgéniques dans la ville augmentait sans cesse au fil des jours. C'était toute une organisation que d'arriver à satisfaire les besoins de chacun. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un support en nourriture et médicament en négociant avec la police ainsi qu'avec quelques contacts privés que Max avait reçus de Logan.  
  
Max était en train de faire sa vérification routinière du matériel reçu lorsqu'elle entendit Mole et Xérox, l'un des X2 qui lui faisait si peur lorsqu'elle était enfant et que Ben qualifiait par l'appellation de "Âme Vide", discuter non loin à propos des tâches qu'ils occupaient à l'époque de Manticore. Elle se figea complètement, en échappant même son stylo, lorsque Xérox, un heureux mélange d'humain sur lequel l'on avait légèrement trop appuyé sur la dose de chat, dit qu'il était une sorte d'assistant dans les laboratoires pour un groupe de chercheurs travaillant sur un nouveau projet consistant à utiliser des virus comme arme ciblée potentielle.  
  
" Au début, j'étais leur cobaye qu'ils utilisaient pour tester la réaction de nos organismes face à différents agents biologiques, mais j'ai également appris beaucoup en étant toujours dans le laboratoire. C'est là que je vivais. Parfois ils se servaient de moi pour les tâches qu'ils trouvaient ennuyantes comme classer et ordonner toute la paperasse. Évidemment, avec le temps, j'ai fini par apprendre la théorie et les principes des recherches en cours. Je n'avais que ça à faire, lire les rapports, pendant que les autres repartaient chez eux le soir. Ils me laissaient même préparer les solutions et les gels à la fin pour leur faire économiser du temps. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire. " Max venait tout juste de retrouver la voix.  
  
" Que je préparais des solutions et des gels pour eux au laboratoire? " Xerox ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de si intéressant à cela.  
  
" Non, je veux dire, l'autre partie avant, celle concernant votre travail, quel genre de projet? " Max espérait ne pas avoir halluciné, serait-ce possible qu'elle ait enfin trouvé le technicien de Manticore qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre son petit problème de virus avec Logan. Dire qu'il était si près d'elle et qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.  
  
" Oh, l'histoire du virus. Ça c'est assez intéressant vois-tu; quelqu'un pouvait se pointer au labo avec un échantillon d'ADN et nous demander de créer un virus mortel sur mesure à l'aide d'une séquence de nucléotides spécifique, qui n'affecterait que l'organisme désigné par l'échantillon d'origine et personne d'autre. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'au stade expérimental et nous ne pouvions garantir que les membres de la famille du sujet serait entièrement hors de danger, mais autant que je sache, les résultats obtenus en laboratoire étaient des plus prometteurs. Une fois achevée, Manticore aurait pu utiliser cette technologie pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis les plus difficiles d'accès sans même pouvoir être soupçonné. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un porteur; quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de la cible. Une stratégie brillante de par son efficacité." Xerox regarda Max à nouveau lorsqu'il eut terminé. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'on pouvait croire qu'elle avait même arrêté de respirer. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.  
  
Elle parla finalement, essayant de trouver ses mots et articulant bien ceux- ci " Ça veut dire que tu sais tout, comment ça fonctionne... alors, si un jour tu croisais un porteur, tu pourrais possiblement trouver un moyen de le guérir aussi... pour que cette connerie de virus ne devienne plus qu'un mauvais souvenir? "  
  
" C'est probable. Ce serait un défi des plus captivants, mais j'ai maigre espoir d'avoir éventuellement cette chance. Mes jours de laboratoire appartiennent maintenant au passé. Pourquoi, tu connais un sujet?" Là, elle venait de piquer sa curiosité.  
  
" Il y a des laboratoires abandonnés, comme celui de l'infirmerie temporaire, dans Terminal City, et si tu le veux bien, j'ai un sujet qui a désespérément besoin de ton aide... " N'en pouvant plus de se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
" Tu n'essayes quand même pas de me dire que tu. Attends une minute, ce gars que tu évites toujours. Je vois. Eh bien, je peux toujours essayer de cuisiner un petit quelque chose, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas un expert et ça peut me prendre du temps. Je ne peux pas non plus garantir les résultats. " fit-il d'un ton enthousiaste, mais néanmoins sérieux concernant les risques de fausse joie.  
  
Max n'arrivait plus à parler, mais lui donna un énorme câlin et répéta " Merci ", encore et encore.  
  
" J'aurai probablement besoin de certaines choses ainsi qu'un échantillon de sang. " annonça-t-il avec une motivation qu'il ne se connaissait même pas face à ce nouveau défi. "Tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à le demander, je le trouverai pour toi. Je ne te demanderais qu'une dernière petite faveur... n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. Du moins, pas avant que l'on puisse être certain du résultat. "  
  
" Entendu. " répondit-il, comprenant la raison de sa requête. Cela ne servait à rien de donner de faux espoirs tant qu'il n'y aurait rien de tangible à offrir. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer et qui sait, peut-être voulait-t-elle lui faire la surprise à ce Logan. C'était bien ça son nom si sa mémoire était bonne. Il avait bien vu l'attention existant entre les deux et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui les poussait tant à se tenir à part. Bien sûr, au début, il mettait ça sur le compte du fait qu'il ne connaissait presque rien des relations de couple. Tout était plus clair maintenant et il était bien décidé à mettre tout en oeuvre pour les aider. Il reprendrait donc la blouse blanche à la différence qu'aujourd'hui, il était libre et qu'il acceptait ce travail de son propre chef. Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Sur ces pensées, il prit la direction des anciens laboratoires de Terminal City, à la recherche de matériel et d'un endroit propice et tranquille pour ses travaux.  
  
Fin du Prologue  
  
Voilà ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser et savoir si cela vaut la peine que je me force à taper la suite. 


End file.
